1. Field
The following description relates to a system for supporting fast data access to data that is stored in a data center infrastructure connected to a user terminal via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content delivery network (CDN) services that provide digital contents such as music, games, movies, dramas, and the like to users quickly and safely are increasing in popularity. For the CDN service, contents having a large capacity or contents frequently required by users among contents in a web server of a content provider (CP) are stored in advance in CDN servers disposed at primary points of a network, and delivered from the CDN servers to users via optimal paths. Meanwhile, cloud computing may effectively integrate distributed resources using the Internet. CDN service has recently been provided as a cloud computing service.